


The Price of Freedom

by good_sindi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Good versus Evil, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo versus all, Love Confessions, Nephilim, Past Relationship(s), Secret Children, Secret of the Past, Skywalker versus Snoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_sindi/pseuds/good_sindi
Summary: Kylo Ren & Rey AU | Kylo Ren is a well-known lawyer of the FirstOrder Company. The corrupt company is in a fight against the nonprofit Skywalker Group.The battle between the two companies is legendary and few know that Kylo Ren actually comes from the family behind the Skywalker Group. But a secret from his past threatens to turn his whole life and success upside down. Everything starts, as eight years ago with a girl...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney. I don´t earn money with this story - it was written just for fun and for the fans of reylo :)

 

Kylo Ren was a businessman of the sort who had grown up in his family business – due to his mother Leia, who had taken over her father´s company with her twin brother Luke. While Leia was also responsible for public relations alongside to be CEO, Luke was primarily responsible for the legal department. The company´s headquarter are in San Francisco, more specifically at the Transamerica Pyramid Center.

His father was no less well-known in the business world, because he was non other than the famous lawyer Han Solo. This lawyer described his cunning and trickery in court when he lost for very good reasons – but this rarely happened.

He had his own law company, which he integrated into the _Skywalker Empire_ after his marriage to Leia and is still known today as the _Skywalker & Solo_.

For the only son of a businesswoman and a famous lawyer, his career was predetermined. Already as a child, he spent most of his summer holidays in the offices of the Skywalker headquarter. If he had been sitting behind the desks, which were on the thirty-eighth floor, in his childhood. But this had changed with his eighteenth birthday.

In his final year of highschool, he had successively been introduced to the individual business units and had to choose – either he could study law and thus succeed his father as a lawyer or should it be a study of economy and business administration?

Deep inside, he would have canceled both possibilities and instead become a actor or something like that. But who was he? As the only offspring, one of the most successful entrepreneurial family, his hands were as it were bound – his path marked out.

For this reason, he had first graduated in Yale and then enrolled in the Berkeley Law School. He would have studied law there for a further three years before joining the family business. But all those planst hat others have developed for his life broke with the events that had occurred on the evening of the seventeeth of October 2000. Back then, he and some of his new fellow students had shaken the various autumn parties on the campus before they had landed at the party of a local female fraternity.

That evening, he not only met a special girl, but also Snoke in the wake oft he events that connected her. Both should change their lives forever, each in their own way.

 

 


	2. A normal day in work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in work for Kylo Ren, isn´t so?

„Damn it, where is Ren? He had promised that this matter would be eliminated within two weeks.“ The loud and energetic voice echoed through the offices of the FirstOrder Company offices. The countless secretaries looked at each other in panic before the door of an office was opened and a tall, young man with dark shoulder-length hair entered the open-plan office. „Whats´s going on?“ He asked in a calm voice the young secretary, named Sebe, whose desk was closest to his office. „Mister Hux is looking for you, je is extremely indignant.“ „Ren!“ Sounded again this distinctive, loud voice whereupon the secretary and the black-haired looked forward, where he saw a young man with short, reddish hair. „Oh man,“ the secretary mumbled, shoulders hunched. „Don´t worry, just keep working.“ Ren instructed the young woman, who returned to her work with one last look toward the redhead.

Under the watchful eye of the secretaries, the black-haired man moved through the open-plan office until he stopped about a meter away from the other man. With one last glimpse of the staring woman gathering, Hux turned and returned to his office, which was immediately behind his persona. Ignoring the female audience behind him, he followed the redhead into the room and closed the door behind him. So he missed the collective mass sigh of the secretaries, before the continued to work.

„Hux, what was that?“ He wanted to know as the addressed man returned to his place behind the desk. „I´d like to know that from you.“ He shook is head slightly, not understanding what he was talking about. „I received an email from Starkiller today telling me that the acquistion ist still not finalized.“ He rolled his eyes, annoyed. „I´ve given Coruscant eight days and I´ll stick to it.“ „You know the rules are different.“ „I´m well aware of that.“ „Ren!“ The redhead hissed again indignantly, his blue eyes looming narrowed. „Hux?“ „Just because you enjoy certain privileges with the Surpreme Leader does not mean you can just do what you want. The regulations…“ The black-haired raised his hand. „The takeover will take place, you can do that for him.“ „Well, that´s all I wanted to her,“ Hux said with a satisfied voice. Nodding, Ren got up, walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. „Armitage.“ He looked up from the desk in question. „Ren?“ „Never forget who you are and where you´re from.“ The redhead grinned smugly at him. „Same with you, Kylo!“ Without leaving a visible response to his response, he left the room. Through the window, which was right next to the door, he could see the black-haired man quietly returning to his office, which was on the opposite side of the open-plan office. Due to the special nature of the glass, which offered only a one-sided view to the outside, Hux made it possible to observe all events in the open-plan office in peace while the outsiders were able to recognize a large area with the company logo.

With one last look at the now closed door of Ren´s office, he picked up the phone and spoke the speakerphone: „Connect me with Surpreme Leader Snoke.“

********************************

As soon as Kylo Ren closed the door of his office, he took a deep breath before settling down behind his desk again. His eyes fell on the painting that was on the opposite wall, right next to the window area. It showed an old, large property that looked a bit like a Victorian house. His eyes narrowed for a brief moment, then his gaze moved to the screen in front of him, a program opened on the desktop and he was single-mindedly searching for something specific. After finding what he was looking for, he reached for the phone, typing the number he was reading on the screen and wait.

„Hello, Kylo Ren speaking, from the FirstOrder. I have to speak to Thomas Ackbar, please. It´s about the acquisition of Coruscant Cooperation.“

Ten minutes and an written Email later, Kylo Ren grabbed his dark coat, pulled it over, and reached for his briefcase, which, as always, had been lying on the small, dark-colored leather couch. Outside there was a lot of excitement from the telephone calls of the secretaries. The young woman closest to his office, Sebe, apart from her normal agendas, was also responsible for his business. „Mr. Ren,“ she said as she realized how he had approached her. „Sebe, I´m going to Coruscant Cooperation to sign the contracts for the takeover, after which I want to bring them to the Surpreme Leader. Would it be possible in the meantime to apply for a free appointment?“ Nodding, Sebe confirmed his request and picked up the phone, while Kylo quickly left the open-plan office.

He had just been on the way to the elevators when the ringtone of his smartphone sounded. He quickly reached for the cell phone in the inside of his jacket and recognized his secretary's phone number. "Yes Sebe?" "The top leader wants to speak to you immediately." "But I'm on my way to signing the contract." "I know, but the top leader insisted that you come to his private quarters." Kylo paused immediately and frowned at his briefcase. "In his private rooms?" "Yes, Mr. Ren." Sebe confirmed her statement from earlier. "I understand, thank you very much, Sebe," he said, ending the call and using the elevator, went up a few floors.

Once there, he entered the large lobby area of the hotel and nodded respectfully to the people in the reception area before boarding a lift, entering a four-digit number into the security system before the elevator starts to move to the last floor drove. All of the hotel's front desk staff and management were aware of Kylo Ren, as he was in regular contact with them. Whenever the top leader was in the city for urgent business deals, he lived in the most expensive suite of the hotel, which was in the same skyscraper as the FirstOrder headquarters. A few seconds later, the doors of the elevator opened and he entered the luxurious suite of the founder of the FirstOrder Company. In the next moment, the figure of the man who had been extremely familiar to him for almost ten years appeared. Though less than ten inches smaller than himself, Snoke had an awesome aura that terrified even die-hard men. He wore short, dark graying hair and had piercing, blue eyes. With a smile on his face, he greeted his visitor as he lowered his head respectfully, his gaze fixed on the expensive, red carpet.

“How nice that you could set it up so fast," he said, looking at the young man in front of him for a moment. "If you call, of course I follow," he replied with a submissive tone of voice. "I'm glad to hear, Kylo Ren." The black-haired man continued to look down until Snoke turned away from him and walked into the adjacent living room area. Only then did he dare lift his head again and follow the man. "I understand the acquisition of Coruscant is about to graduate?" He said as he walked to a dresser, opened the first drawer, and took out a folder. With this he returned to Kylo and gave it to him. "What is that?" He wanted to know and opened the folder. "I want this company," he heard Snoke answer firmly. Interested, he scanned the first information about the said company, which like so many other companies had been incorporated into the FirstOrder. Under the watchful eye of his superior, he leafed through the pages, frowning. "Supreme Leader, when are we looking for a factory chain?" "Jakku Industries is not just any factory chain, dear." As he said this, Kylo read the description. "Jakku Industries manufactures machines of all kinds, including weapons." "Are you targeting a new line of business?" He surmised, and received an approving smile before turning away and reaching for a cigar lying on the surface of the desk, "There are far larger companies that could be of more value to our company than Jakku Industries." Snoke nodded. "I agree with you."

"Forgive me, Surpreme Leader, but why ..." He paused, knowing how dangerous a presumptive criticism of Snoke could be. "You're wondering why I'm interested in Jakku Industries, of all people?" He finished his question as he turned the cigar between his fingers. "Yes." "Because of the Skywalker Group." Kylo suddenly felt an unknown dryness in his throat, which he tried to repress with the help of his own saliva. "What does the Skywalker Group have to do with Jakku Industries?" "Quite simply, it's being investigated against the owner, Unkher Platt, by Jakku Industries for weapons corruption. There are rumors that Skywalker wants to take over the company and redesign it, but you know the approach of the Skywalker Group best anyway. "Kylo nodded with an expressionless face and closed the folder in front of him. "What do you expect from me, Supreme Leader?" "I want you to prevent Skywalker from being acquired by winning the contract." "The Competition Authority will not like that if we're going to take on another company besides Coruscant "Let the competition authority be Hux's concern." Yes, Kylo knew that Armitage had his own ways to convince various authorities of Snoke's will. Ways he personally did not always agree with, but this he returned to his parents' home. "Of course, then I will now present the contract for the takeover." He said and wanted to open his briefcase. "No, Kylo wait." Confused, he stopped and looked at Snoke. "I just changed my mind. I'll transfer the Coruscant acquisition to Hux while you concentrate on Jakku Industries. "Inwardly, the black-haired cursed his opponent while nodding outwardly obediently.

"Okay, then let me have the coruscant contract on the desk." "Forgive me, but are the same conditions for Jakku as for the other companies?"

Snoke frowned and looked up from his cigar before Kylo added, clearing his throat, "After all, Jakku Industries is a company that specializes in another business. Some ways could take much longer than usual. Especially if the owner is being investigated, we should be very careful. "" And caution takes time. " The Surpreme Leader murmured before he looked directly at the young man. "Time that I will give you. Do not disappoint me, Kylo Ren. "Shaking his head, the black-haired man denied, bowed to Snoke, before he disappeared with the cigar in the adjacent bathroom area. Quickly, Kylo opened his briefcase, discarding the documents about the Coruscant takeover on the desk, as previously requested by Snoke. In return, he had the folder with the information about Jakku Industries disappear inside his briefcase. After that, he left the suite immediately, knowing that Snoke hated nothing more than an uninvited company. In all these years he had not even seen a woman by his side or a different, closer acquaintance. The top leader lived alone without a partner by his side.

After only two floors, the elevator suddenly stopped and opened its doors. Confused, he realized that he was right in front of the glass bridge crossings in the middle of the actual hotel area. In vain he tried a few times to animate the elevator for further travel, before he gave up unnerved. Sighing, he left the elevator and entered the glass bridge, which offered a beautiful view of the skyline and the surrounding landscape of San Francisco. He paused for a moment, letting his gaze wander over the skyline and paused as he recognized the most distinctive skyscraper in the city.

The Transamerica Pyramid Center was not three blocks away. Again and again, especially at the beginning, Kylo had wondered if Snoke had deliberately chosen this location for the headquarters of FirstOrder. Was it to remind him day by day where he actually came from, or was it Snoke's revenge on the Skywalker Group that had driven him to choose this skyscraper?

_"Hey kid, that's my place, not yours!"_

_"Yes Daddy, but one day it will be mine."_

The distinctive laughter that had accompanied his childhood echoed through his head, causing Kylo to shake his head violently. By sliding down the memory, his features had softened for a few moments before returning to their neutral, hard façade. Without another glance at the skyline or, in particular, at the pyramid-shaped building, he quickly left the bridge.

Leaving the skyscraper, he looked at his gold watch, which was already well past half past three in the afternoon. He picked up his smartphone and swiftly wrote a short email to Sebe that he would not return to the office today. Meanwhile, he did not notice the door of a black car open and a girl rushing out. Without looking, the girl, who had long dark hair, ran straight to the front and ran directly into Kylo. This did not notice her until the collision had already happened. He looked up from the screen of his smartphone in surprise and looked directly into the equally surprised face of the young girl.

Without wishing to do so, the face and all of its features burned instantly into Kylo's memory. She had beautiful, dark long hair and hazel eyes looked excited. "Sorry," she said in an excited voice, her cheeks visibly red. But whether it came from the excitement or the beginning of winter cold, he could not say. "Padme!" Exclaimed a dark voice, whereupon the black-haired man looked up and recognized the chauffeur of the car, who looked reproachfully in the direction of the girl. Smiling, Kylo nodded at the girl and replied: "It's alright, but next time, you better see where you're going in your excitement, Padme." "Yeah, I'll mister ..." Before she could continue, the smartphone in his Hand to ring. He glanced at the display where Hux had written. "I'm Kylo, I was very pleased to meet you, Padme," he said, giving the girl a loving smile, which she visibly enjoyed, responding before answering after the call and taking off. Padme, on the other hand, watched in fascination as the black-haired man made his way out on the phone before he turned around again as he walked and waved goodbye before crossing the street.


	3. Jakku Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ordinary day in the businesslife of Kylo Ren. Or not?

Padme watched as the black-haired man turned around again and waved to her while he was on the phone, crossing the street. "Miss Padme, please come to me," the chauffeur asked her in a friendly voice, whereupon she obediently returned to the man with the black headgear. Meanwhile, a tall man with graying hair and beard also left the interior of the car and looked thoughtfully across the street where Kylo disappeared quickly into the crowd. "What do we want here, Uncle Luke?" Wanted to know the girl who wore a classic school uniform. "Poe is in town and I have dinner here with him." Pleased a smile formed on the face of the young girl. 

In the evening, Kylo was sitting in the living room area of his luxurious apartment, which was on Mission Street. Actually, he was not a big friend of such swanky units, but it had been Snoke from whom he had received this apartment. If the Surpreme Leader gave or suggested something to someone, the person concerned was extremely well advised to not ask questions, but simply accept them with thanks.

For hours he had been studying the information Snoke had previously given him about Jakku Industries. Other, necessary information he put together using the Internet on his laptop, which lay directly in front of him on the couch.  
  
After two hours of research, he now knew that Unker Platt was truly a seedy contemporary. As already mentioned by Snoke, a lawsuit was filed against the owner of Jakku Industries for corruption. But in contrast to that fact, he had also found out that he had previously worked in an orphanage and had offered a job to those young people from that institution when starting his business. On closer inspection, as one of those good things his mother was known for and always sought. Could it be that the Skywalker Group was only interested in taking over to save the existing jobs? 

Astonished at his own thoughts, he shook his head. He had long since opted for either side, and no matter how it turned out, he had to remain loyal to this side he had chosen. Nodding, he wrote an e-mail message to Sebe with an appointment at Jakku Industries.  
  
Sebe had always been a reliable secretary, so it was not surprising that three days later he was standing in front of the building that resembled a manufactory. He glanced at his gold watch, tightened his grip on his briefcase, and entered the building. Once inside, he took the lift and drove to the sixth floor, which was also the last floor of the building.

When the elevator doors opened he entered a larger lounge area, where next to a dresser only a small table and three chairs were. Looking around, he did not notice at first how the door was opened behind him and a young woman came out. Seeing the young man or his back, she quickly pulled the door closed behind her and cleared her throat. With this action, she secured his attention, as he turned to her now. In the moment when the eyes of Kylo and the young woman met, both ran through a cold shiver, but neither the black-haired nor the unknown woman let this be noted to each other. "What can I do for you?" "My name is Kylo Ren and I have an appointment with Mr. Plutt."

Nodding, the young woman moved past him, toward the dresser opposite the door. "Kylo Ren of the FirstOrder Company?" She guessed as she fumbled a folder in the first drawer of the dresser. Saying her affirmative, she went to the door and said, "Well, please wait a moment." 

„Sir, Kylo Ren is from the FirstOrder Company." Kylo heard her speak as she left the office door behind a little bit behind her. "Ren? Yeah, right ... he should come in. "He heard a scratchy, male voice. With this voice, Kylo's head formed an idea of the ominous owner of Jakku Industries, because to his surprise, he had discovered in the course of his research that Unkar Platt did not have a single, available photograph on the Internet. "Mr. Ren?" The young woman was now in the open doorway and stepped aside so he could enter. "Thank you!" He said to her as he passed her slender silhouette.  
  
The office of Unkar Platt was spacious for such a building and provided space for two desks. Immediately next to the door was a small desk and a larger one was in the middle of the room, behind which he now saw a middle-aged man. Kylo realized that the man and him probably less than ten years apart, and he also had a certain resemblance to colleague Hux. "Mr. Ren, I already expected you." Platt greeted him, got up and handed him the hand that Kylo politely grabbed. "Mr. Plutt," he replied, settling on the chair opposite to him. "Rey! Mr. Ren, what can it be for you? Whiskey, wine, or something else? "The redhead asked him while Rey, that was the name of the young woman who had approached him. "A glass of water." Nodding, Rey turned to her superiors. "For me, the same as always." "Of course sir!" As soon as she had closed the door behind her, Kylo immediately began: "Mr. Platt, do you know why I came?" The addressed laughed sneering. "Of course, your reputation goes far ahead of Mister Ren and the company they work for." "Then you are aware that we want to take over Jakku Industries." As he said this, the door opened and Rey appeared with him a tray. Silently, she handed Kylo a glass of mineral water, which he gratefully accepted while she handed Platt only a small whiskey glass. "Thanks honey." After that, Rey pulled back behind the second, much smaller desk. Confused, Kylo looked from the young woman towards Platt, who waved a grin. "You can speak openly in front of her. Rey knows about all my business decisions. "He laughingly added," Well, almost anybody. "The black-haired man looked again at the secretary, who now gave him a timid smile.

Well then, as I've already explained to you, I'm here with the intention of making you an offer for a takeover." Unimpressed, the man nodded to the opposite, opened a larger drawer of his desk and put shortly before a half-full of whiskey bottle in front of him work surface. "What amount are we talking about?" He asked as he filled the small glass with the alcoholic liquid. As with any other conversation of this kind, Kylo had created an information folder for the respective contact, which he now also handed over to Platt.

Curious, he set his glass aside and opened the folder. Although not sure why, Kylo glanced again at Rey while Platt studied the information. Just as he looked at the young woman whose dark brown hair was loosely tied together, she looked up and looked straight into his eyes. The young man did not know why, but something deep in his subconscious mind stirred when he looked at the secretary. "This sum is not enough for me." Amazed by Platts statement, he turned back to the man who now sipped from his glass with relish and threw him a provocative look. "That's far more than we're willing to invest in for a company of your size and manufacturing sector. In addition, there is a corruption case against you, Mister Platt. "" Now do not go overboard, an ad does not have to be the start of a trial, Mister Ren, "the redhead replied, casting a warning glance towards Rey, who Kylo did not miss.

"We certainly will not raise the price. However, if you change your mind and make a difference, contact me. We at FirstOrder have ways and means to help them, "said Kylo, getting up and turning toward the door without even saying goodbye to Platt, let alone shaking hands with the redhead. Rey was jumped up immediately to open the door in time for the businessman so that he could leave the office without delay. "Thank you!" He said to her. "Goodbye, Mr. Ren!" She replied politely, while his arm unintentionally stroked hers. "Antilles, shut the door behind you," he heard Platts's scratchy, indignant voice as the one in charge threw a last glance at Kylo, who had stopped in the meantime and then watched her turn before she closed the door.

"Antilles," he murmured as he waited in front of the lift before the elevator doors opened noisily in front of him. He had heard that name somewhere before, and her face was familiar to him in some way. "Mr. Ren!" He suddenly heard her voice call, whereupon he turned around and could barely prevent Rey from running into him. "Mr. Platt would like to come back and sign your offer." "Really?" Kylo looked skeptically at the young woman who was audibly out of breath. "Yes, he wants to make an appointment with you." He nodded slowly. "Good, he's supposed to come to my office tomorrow at five o'clock." "Do you need any further documentation for signing?" "No, just the contract that's in the folder I gave Mister Platt. Everything else will be discussed tomorrow in my office, "Kylo explained, watching Rey write down everything on a notebook. Smiling, she looked up from the writing pad. "Thank you, Mr. Ren." Nodding, the black-haired man entered the interior of the elevator while Rey disappeared back into Platt's office.

Outside, in front of the manufactory building, he pulled out his smartphone and recognized a new message, it came from Hux. "What does it look like?" "Platt will come to sign the contract tomorrow," he wrote, pressing "Send." He then glanced at the factory, where he was surprised to discover Rey's silhouette on one of the upper windows. Polite, he nodded quickly to the young woman before he sat down behind the wheel of his black Mercedes, the briefcase in the passenger seat and started the engine of the car. As he passed the first few meters of the street, a vague memory of a particular evening crept into his mind's eye. Before that very eye she slowly formed the figure of a young girl whose face was recognizable in the end. Startled by the recognition of the person, he steered the car to the right side of the road and said breathlessly: "Fuck!"

At the same time, Ray was standing by the manufactory's window, where she had just watched as Ren had looked up at her again before he got into his Mercedes and left. Suddenly a memory from earlier days passed through her memory and in shock she dropped the empty glass she had previously given to Kylo Ren. His face had seemed familiar to her at first glance, only once had she seen such profound brown eyes in all her life. "Ben." She whispered as the next moment already the bursting of glass sounded throughout the room. "Antilles!" Unkar Platt screamed angrily from his office, whereupon she annoyed rolled her eyes and looked at the broken glass on the floor.


	4. Unexcepted reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey meet again unexpectedly fast..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for info, English is not my mother tongue - but I try to make mistakes as little as possible. Thank you.

 

Concentrated, he wrote a new purchase contract, or a template that Sebe should use for future acquisition contracts. Since he already had enough work to do on a regular basis, it would be a great relief. Although these contracts were usually easy for Kylo, things were different this time. As a rule, he had written an acquisition agreement in about half an hour since he already knew all the phrases. But not so today, he had been sitting in front of the laptop for a full hour, staring at the screen. "Damn." He spat angrily, pushed the chair back and got up. Breathing heavily, he stared at the laptop for a few seconds before his eyes moved to the large painting where a beautiful house was displayed. Sighing, he turned away and turned to the large glass front, in front of which his desk was. He surveyed the entire skyline of San Francisco, which stretched out in front of him. This observation made him even more aware that he too could look at one of the landmarks of the city - the Transamerica Pyramid Center. Like no other man in these companies, he knew this skyscraper, especially three floors that had been known to him since his earliest childhood. If everything had gone as expected from his parents or mother, he would now be in an office in the opposite skyscraper. Presumably there would be his thoughts on how best to prevent any takeovers from the FirstOrder Company - this was one of the main areas of the Skywalker Group and vice versa.

Snoke did his best to make life difficult for the Skywalker Group. Again and again he prevented business deals of the family business or let competitors in various lawsuits represented, just to harm the law firm Skywalker & Solo. Whenever possible, he tried to prevent him from directly contacting the Skywalker Group directly. He left this to Hux, because Snoke and the redhead were the only ones who knew the secret of his origins. The two were the only ones who knew his real name. He had been extremely successful in his job for more than five years now and had made a major contribution to the rise of FirstOrder. But also the Skywalker Group had not been idle during all this time. A few years ago, they had reorganized, which had been a few months after joining FirstOrder. At that time, even after years of abstinence, Luke Skywalker reappeared on the scene. Together with Leia, he redesigned the company and the divisions, making them even more successful than they had been before. Ironically, there was hardly any business area where FirstOrder and Skywalker Group did not compete. In his years with the FirstOrder, he had faced the Skywalker Group only once when he moved to his real job as a lawyer for Snoke in court to prevent the takeover of the Old Republic Gazette. He was then against the most successful lawyer of the time and had won - Han Solo. It was the last time he'd met him in person, talked to him.

He shook his head, for all these memories caused a palpitation that got more and more confused. No, he could not and was not allowed to be caught up in his past. "Why ..." he murmured softly, wondering why he allowed these thoughts today. You know the answer, he heard his own inner voice. It had everything to do with this young woman, Rey - the secretary of Unker Platt. Frustrated, he turned away from the window and looked around hurriedly. For almost nine years he had successfully ousted this one night successfully, even if the consequences followed from him to this day. "Yeah, that's all because of you," he whispered softly. He had to push the young woman out of his head, because her presence did not do him any good - it caused feelings of guilt and he felt like his little old self trying to get back to the surface. "No!" He exclaimed angrily, slamming his open palm brutally on the desk's work surface, causing him severe pain. "Good!" He stated with satisfaction as he felt a sharp pain in his right wrist.

_„The Pain show us who we really are.“_

He hit the desk two more times before he was interrupted by the ringing of his office phone in his punishment. Panting, he pulled back his aching hand, instead he picked up the phone with his left hand. "Yes?" "Your seventeen-o'clock appointment has just come." "From Jakku Industries?" He asked as his gaze wandered to the digital clock display of his laptop, which indeed indicated just before five o'clock in the afternoon. "Please take him to my office," he explained and immediately hung up the phone without waiting for Sebe's reaction. Quickly he got up and walked to the wide box front, where among other things was a small fridge. From inside, he took an envelope that wrapped around his wrist like a glove. A knock on the door, immediately leaving the fridge and the door of the bookshelf in place, closed and moved back toward his desk. "Yes, please!" He exclaimed as he sat down behind his desk again. "Mr. Ren," he heard the hesitant voice of Sebe, who had stopped in the middle of the open door. "Yes?" He asked, visibly confused by the strange behavior of his secretary. "There is a problem." "Which one?" Kylo frowned as he did not like Sebe's guilty countenance. "Sebe, what is it? Where's Mister Platt? "" He, he did not come. "" But, you just said yourself ... "he began, with a slightly angry tone, but paused when he heard her nod. "That's true, but Mr. Platt has sent a representative." With a sigh, he shook his head and circled the desk. "Send him in." "It's one of you, Mr. Ren." Frustrated, he said to the young woman, "Okay, let in."

Without losing a comment, Sebe disappeared and left the door open, adding, "You can now join Mister Ren in." "Thank you!" A female voice thanked, instantly looking up from his papers, because he knew that voice. As soon as his eyes had reached the open door of his office, he let out a breath of astonishment. To his surprise, a young woman stood in the doorway and looked at him waiting. "Miss Antilles," he managed to sound surprised, while Sebe closed the door behind Rey, nodding. "Mr. Ren," the brown-haired replied hesitantly. "I assume Mr. Platt sent her here," Kylo conjectured, pointing to the chair opposite him. Nodding thankfully, she sat down on the seat as she handed the black-haired man the folder he had flattened the day before. "He signed." He heard Rey say as he opened the folder and recognized the signature of Unker Platt. "May one learn why he did not come himself, but sent you?" Kylo could now watch as the young woman became restless in the chair in front of him. Due to her nervous behavior, he now tried to be much gentler in his tone. "Miss Antilles?" "He was arrested by the prosecutor this morning." Understanding, he nodded slowly and looked at the signed document in front of him. "Do you happen to have the exhibition order here?" To his astonishment, she placed a white envelope on the desk at exactly the same moment. With a quick glance at Rey, he picked up the white envelope containing a warrant. "Starkiller." He murmured softly, but it was loud enough for Rey to understand. "Yes, that was the name of the prosecutor who was present at his arrest," said the brown-haired. "I understand." "Will your company still carry out the takeover?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, her voice uncertain. "I will short-circuit with my colleagues in this regard. Wait a moment, please. "He said, before he got up and left the office with the folder in his hand.

As soon as Kylo closed the door behind her, Rey rose slowly and began to look around the office. It was a classic office of a manager or a department manager, with expensive furnishings. As she looked around the room, she paused as she spotted the painting on the wall. Eyes wide, she approached the image of the big house when suddenly she heard the voice of Kylo speaking outside with his secretary. She quickly returned to her seat, just in time for the black-haired man was about to open the door to return to his office. "Excuse me, you had to wait, Miss Antilles." "No problem," she replied, drawing back a strand that had come loose from her loose ponytail. "Well, I talked to colleagues Hux. Despite the arrest of Unker Platt speaks against a takeover by the FirstOrder. "" Alright, then I'll align this his lawyer. "She said and then rose. Nodding, Kylo circled the desk and approached the young woman. "I'll take you out," he explained, opening the door so Rey could leave the open-plan office. Under the curious gaze of the present secretaries and Hux, who stood in the open doorway, Kylo Rey accompanied out and closed the heavy, double-sided door behind her. In front of the elevators, of which there were six in total, Kylo pressed the appropriate button and waited beside the young woman.

As soon as Kylo closed the door behind her, Rey rose slowly and began to look around the office. It was a classic office of a manager or a department manager, with expensive furnishings. As she looked around the room, she paused as she spotted the painting on the wall. Eyes wide, she approached the image of the big house when suddenly she heard the voice of Kylo speaking outside with his secretary. She quickly returned to her seat, just in time for the black-haired man was about to open the door to return to his office. "Excuse me, you had to wait, Miss Antilles." "No problem," she replied, drawing back a strand that had come loose from her loose ponytail. "Well, I talked to colleagues Hux. Despite the arrest of Unker Platt speaks against a takeover by the FirstOrder. "" Alright, then I'll align this his lawyer. "She said and then rose. Nodding, Kylo circled the desk and approached the young woman. "I'll take you out," he explained, opening the door so Rey could leave the open-plan office. Under the curious gaze of the present secretaries and Hux, who stood in the open doorway, Kylo Rey accompanied out and closed the heavy, double-sided door behind her. In front of the elevators, of which there were six in total, Kylo pressed the appropriate button and waited beside the young woman.

Would you like to dine with me? "He asked straight out, whereupon the brown-haired woman looked at him in surprise. "Do you want to?" Now it was he who gave her an uncertain look. "You remember me?" She came in a low voice to the realization. "Yes, but that's not the main reason for my invitation," he replied as the doors of a lift opened in front of the two. A few waiting inmates from the interior of the lift looked questioningly at her. "I'll take the next one," she said with a smile, whereupon a man nodded and pressed a button, whereupon the elevator doors closed again. "Do you have something to write?" She asked, whereupon Kylo shook her head and smiled. "No, I've got something better." Grinning, Rey watched as he took a smartphone from the inside pocket of his jacket. Understanding, she gave him her phone number. "But I have to warn you that I do not always have time. Especially now, just a few days before Christmas. "" We'll find a suitable date. "Nodding, she entered the inside of the elevator that had opened next and pushed the button that would take her to the ground floor. A little later, under the skeptical glance of Hux, Kylo disappeared back into his office. The redhead moved with his head held high through the open-plan office until he came to a stop in front of Sebe's desk. "Mr. Hux?" "Who was the young woman?" "Miss Antilles, the secretary of Unker Platt." "Interesting," murmured Hux and disappeared back into his office without another comment. Sebe glanced uncertainly at the closed door behind which Kylo's office was before returning to her own work.


	5. The Painting of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meet little Padme one more time, discover something extraordinary and remembers his true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one or two words to the story would be very nice ^^

Undecided, Kylo stood by the broad window of his office, watching as the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon. Why on earth had he asked Rey Antilles for food? Since that evening he had sworn never to approach a young woman again. He had done it once in his life, and where had it taken him? Giving himself the answer, he turned and looked thoughtfully at the furnishing of his office. Yes, he undoubtedly led a very good life, he was Deputy Managing Director of one of the most successful companies on the West Coast. He lived in a sinful apartment in one of the best areas of the city. But was he happy too? In all these years, he had never asked himself this question, had put all his actions alone in the service of FirstOrder. There had been no doubt in his mind for his decision at that time. He forbade any feelings that could possibly cause him something that he might not be able to stop. Of course, he had the same needs as any other man in his age, but with the difference that he was not in search of love.

For as soon as he came into contact with that particular feeling, all those doubts and affection that he had buried so laboriously and deep inside would come to the surface again. But what should he do now, because he could not go back. It was well known that when Kylo Ren issued an invitation, he also followed it. If it was another woman, he would have Sebe make an appointment in a fancy restaurant immediately. He would have dressed up, executed this woman, with the aim of finding her again in the evening, in his bed. But with Rey Antilles the situation was different, because of the common past because of it. He could not and was not allowed to use his usual procedure with the brown-haired. It had already been over a week and a glance at the standing calendar on his desk told him that it was only three days until Christmas. A party he had deliberately ignored for years. Only his secretary sent him a well-paid check every day to show their appreciation for their work. Perhaps it was time after all these years to give Sebe this Christmas, especially in the sense that the young wife was the mother of a young son. He did not know why, but for some reason, he remembered the little girl in the school uniform who had run into him a few days ago. "Padme," he murmured, and automatically his eyes moved to the painting of the large estate.

He knew this name from his family and their meaning. How many times had his mother told him the love story of his grandparents when he was a little boy. Fascinated, he had hung on her lips and listened to the story - the love story of Anakin and Padme Skywalker. Sighing, he shook his head, scolding himself to let his thoughts drift off into such waters. Determined to give his secretary a little pleasure, he crossed the room and grabbed his black, long winter coat and slipped it over his body. Once outside, he realized that only a few secretaries were present. "Mr. Ren?" He heard Sebe ask. "Where are the others?" "Most have already left." "Christmas shopping?" He asked, receiving a silent nod from Sebe. "Have you done all your shopping yet?" "No, I'll do this next Saturday when my son stays with my ex-husband." Kylo vaguely remembered that Sebe was divorced and with her son alone in a small house lived. "Good, I'll go home now. Could you do me a favor? "Sebe looked at him expectantly and nodded in confirmation. "Could you reserve a table for me in a restaurant?" "As always?" She asked, and Kylo was about to nod in acknowledgment, but he paused and immediately shook his head. "No, forget it. See you tomorrow, "he said and disappeared through the double-winged door that led out to the corridor area.

Once at the bottom, he moved through the crowd, which was crowded late in the afternoon. His way led directly to the nearby Embarcadero Center, where he looked around the various shops. He usually loathed such crowds, especially before the Christmas holidays, when they poured out all this love. They searched intensely for the ideal gift for their wives, husbands, children or even lovers. Sighing, he trotted slowly through the corridors, as his eyes arrested at a shop window. Some, beautiful angels from precious porcelain were exhibited on various stands. They represented a variety of situations, from awesome worship to the classic position for those who asked for help. In particular, a certain angel caught his attention, he was very marginal, completely alone. The little angel was lying and had opened a little book in front of him. _  
_

_„Ben, it's important to believe in something.You have to stand up for your cause and invest all your strength in it.“_

He could clearly hear her voice in his mind and shook his head, as if he could shake off this memory as well. From his earliest childhood, he had never been able to do much with his mother's attitude. It was a fact that came from his grandmother. In the whole house, the most different angel figures had been set up, even as a little boy, he had felt watched by all these characters. For each Christmas he had received an angelic figure, which he was to put neatly in his bookshelf - so that they could watch over him and protect. Protect, yes, they did their job well, until a certain day. Just when he most needed them, they had lost the young Ben Solo and never returned to him.

"What's all this ..." he muttered annoyed and was about to turn away from the window when he saw the movement of a young girl, behind one of the angel statues. He looked questioningly past the head of the angel and saw the standing figure of a girl who stood with a searching look in front of a shelf. Curious, he entered the shop and approached the girl, looking around to see if he was being watched in his actions. When only two shelves separated the black-haired from the girl, he paused and realized what the thing of their desire was-they were drawings of angels. What drew his attention in particular was the fact that they were paintings of special angels. He knew it was wrong what he was doing now, but it seemed to him that an invisible power was leading him to the girl. "These are Nephilim," he explained as he stepped next to her, his eyes fixed on the picture in front of him. The girl looked questioningly up and smiled slightly as he looked down at her. "What are Nephilim?" She wanted to know. "Nephilim are fallen angels." "Fallen angels?" "Yes." "Why did they fall?" "Because you did not agree with God's plan, or with the actions of the Archangels." "My aunt told me about them. "Do you know them?" "Not very good, but I think this picture is beautiful." He heard her speak. Surprised by her statement, he glanced again at the painting.

It represented an angel sitting kneeling on the ground, his head down in a stooped posture. The viewer could not recognize the face because he was sitting with his back turned. "Just look at how sad he is." "Why do you think it's an ER?" "Because of the young woman standing a few feet off his feet." Kylo looked at the picture again and leaned forward a little and indeed recognized a slender figure that was only a little way from the kneeling angel. "He must have loved her." "Why do you think so, Padme?" "Quite simply. Just look at the sad pose he's pictured. His wings hang down on either side as if he has lost all will. "Kylo nodded slowly, amazed at the focus this girl found in the painting. "I would very much like to have such a picture at home, on the wall of my room," she said suddenly, with audible sadness in her voice. "Ask your mother if she can buy it for you." She lowered her eyes and shook her head. "She will not allow it." "Why?" "She does not care about any angels and things like that." "But did not you say your aunt ..." "That's right, and in my room I have some angels as well. But I always get these for Christmas, I do not get such things from my mom. "Kylo was very sorry for the girl standing next to him, so he got an idea that made him smile. Under the speechless eyes, he picked up the image that was in a frame and walked up to the nearby cashier, paying for it with his credit card. Then he returned with his new acquisition to the waiting girl and handed her the grocery bag. "Merry Christmas, little Padme." "That really belongs to me?" Nodding, he affirmed her question, so she reluctantly took the small bag from his hand. They accidentally touched her fingertips, the black-haired felt a pleasant tickling. "Thank you, Kylo." "Nothing to thank." "Padme!" Called a male voice, whereupon the called looked alarmingly backwards. "Oh man, I still have to look for a gift for Mom." "Then do not stop, lovely Christmas Padme." "Thank you, I wish you that." a page area disappeared. Smiling, Kylo looked up at the wall again, where his eyes now caught a glimpse of an icy coldness. It was a male angel with a naked torso, whose wings were spread out and threatened by the great firestorm blazing behind the Nephilim. At his feet you could see countless hands reaching out to him, demanding his help. The fallen angel's left arm was touched by a single hand and caught on fire. 

_"Do you see Kylo, you are like this Nephilim. You have the power to rule over all these beings. I can give you this power that you desire! "_   
_"What do I have to do to gain this power?"_   
_"Do you see that single hand setting fire to the Nephilim?"_   
_"Yes."_   
_"It is the love that causes this unspeakable fire deep inside of him that rejects all love and affection and you will become more powerful than ever a person has become from your ancestral lineage."_

Deep inside him, Kylo felt the worry of the darkness with which he had been confronted for the first time all those years ago and had never since gotten away from it. His dark eyes caught on the haunting gaze of the Nephilim before he began to grin diabolically and reached for the picture and headed for Kassa. Yes, it was exactly that image that was supposed to show him which side he was on - which was his real meaning in life. No, he could and should never forget this! Determined, he left the shop with the rolled-up image in his hand, and a little later the mall, only to collide with a slim silhouette. Confused, he saw the female being threatened to fall to the ground. Quickly his right arm shot forward and embraced the young woman at the hip. "Oh God," he heard her panting and immediately his eyes caught hers as she looked up. Sighing inwardly, he found that none other than Rey Antilles looked at him, his eyes wide. "Miss Antilles," he stated with a smile. "Mr. Ren," she replied to him as she returned to his own legs with his help. "Thank you!" "No cause," he said, before the young woman disappeared quickly inside the mall with a tentative smile. He did not know why, but his heart began to race whenever he met the young woman from his past. His grip tightened on the grocery bag in which was the image of the Nephilim and began to fight through the crowd.

A little later, when he arrived at his apartment, he deliberately aimed his spacious bedroom and fastened the image of the fallen angel that he had previously given in a picture frame, directly above the large double bed. Finally, he stood directly opposite the picture, his two hands clenched into fists and his expression was painfully distorted. "Let me remind you of this forever, whence is tribes and what is my destiny!" he murmured with his eyes closed, before he opened them, revealing a yellowish hue in the iris for a few seconds before she returned to her ordinary dark brown assumptions.


End file.
